Give it to me!
by superzedu
Summary: nothing but fluff, no plot, no nothing, just a little fight between our lovely Tsubomi and Yaya. One-shot.


====  
**Give it to me!  
**====

====  
_A/n_: nothing but fluff, no plot, no nothing, just a little fight between our lovely Tsubomi and Yaya. One-shot. You see, I was reading through my old fics and saw some YayaxTsubomi I wrote a long time ago. It wasn't written very well, but I found this particular part very funny and very Yaya and Tsubomi-like. So I decided to revise it a little. Those who know my fics well will recognize some original dialogue. Anyways, I hope you like it~

And yes, Yaya and Tsubomi have a Wii. Nintendo for the win :')

Uh, rated T just to be sure? _**Read and Review**_ please!  
====

====  
"Yaya-chan, just give it to me, will you?" Tsubomi said, holding her hand out to receive the Wii-remote she'd been asking for for the past five minutes. She was growing quite angry because Yaya wasn't cooperating. And if Yaya wasn't able to do so, she knew she would be asking for the next couple of hours. Tsubomi could practically feel another senseless session of bickering coming up.

"Well you could just as well come over here and get it, you know," Yaya replied, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I won't have to if you aren't so childish! Now give me the Wiimote!"

"No."

"Yaya, don't get me started," the pinkette treathened, glaring at Yaya from across the room from her chair. Yaya gladly smirked back, angering her even more.

"I won't," she replied.

"Well then give me the damn Wiimote!"

"No." Yaya plainly said, grinning from ear to ear like a cheshire cat. How she loved seeing Tsubomi get angry. She could spend all day watching her red, puffed up cheeks and the flaming anger in her eyes.

"Why, for the love of God?" her lover replied.

"Because we both know that you're just too lazy to walk over here and get it yourself."

"I most certainly am not! Now give it to me!"

"No. I quite like her."

"Her?" Tsubomi snorted in a very unlady-like manner, "Seriously, you can be so weird at times, you know that?" she continued, rolling her eyes at her lover.

"I'm sure I can. But atleast I have a Wii-remote." Yaya's grin now about stretched over her whole face, her eyes sparkling with wickedness. She just loved to tease Tsubomi. Over the four years they'd been together now, it still didn't grow old to her.

She and Tsubomi would have this sort of arguement every day, differing in the most unimportant subjects to more personal discussions and matters. But in the end, they'd always make it up. Some people might think it's strange, but since she and Tsubomi are complete opposites, Yaya and her lover just completely match.

"Oh my God," Tsubomi said, planting her palm on her face with a loud smack. After removing it, she continued to glare at Yaya.

"Glaring isn't going to make the Wiimote fly to you or something."

"I know, Yaya-chan, I'm not stupid."

"Then why do you glare so much? It's kind of creepy."

"Creepy? Why am I creepy?" Tsubomi sighed and frowned, "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have to look so _'_'creepy'' if you would just give me the controller."

"No. And it's a Wiimote, not a controller. You're hurting her feelings." Yaya chuckled back, proceeding to stroke the Wii-remote as if trying to soothe it. When she looked up again, Tsubomi's expression was somewhat between angry and plain unbelief.

"Are you seriously stroking the damn thing?"

"What did I just say, she has feelings too you know! Don't give call names."

"Yaya, seriously... it's a Wiimote! It doesn't have feelings!" Tsubomi practically yelled, flinging her arms up in the air, but Yaya seemed unruffled by the sudden outburst. Angering her even more, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for Yaya to retort.

"Shh, it's okay. She's a little crazy in the head you know, can't be helped," Yaya said to the Wiimote, still stroking it, still smirking deviously. Tsubomi's mouth dropped open.

"Okay. Okay, I've had enough. Keep it. I don't want it anymore."

"Why not? She's forgiven you."

"No, Yaya, forget it." the amber-eyed girl said, proceeding to get up from her chair and go their room to read a book or something. Something that could calm her down and make her realize that it was another stupid arguement.

"Aw, Tsubomi, come on! You know you want her~"

Shaking her head and sighing, the young woman walked past the couch were Yaya was sitting without looking at her once. Yaya smirked despite this, threw the Wiimote down on the couch and swung herself off of it, bolting towards Tsubomi. They crashed down to the floor, the petite pinkette falling down back first.

With a loud thud, they landed on the floor, Yaya on top of Tsubomi, literally straddling the pinkette. The latter needed a moment to regain her breath, it being violently pushed out of her by the crash, her lungs aching. When she looked up, the smirking face of Yaya, high above her, met hers. She immediatly glared at her.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that."

"Why not?"

"Gee, I wouldn't know," Tsubomi said, rolling her eyes again, "Maybe because you are being a jerk, or maybe because you smacked me to the ground!" she spat out the last few words, her anger bubbling up in her chest more and more.

"Naw, Tsubomi, don't be such a party-pooper." Yaya said, mock pouting, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am, wether you like it or not. Now get off me."

"No."

"Oh my God, Yaya-chan, not again."

"Well then don't be a party-pooper." the raven-haired woman simply stated, as if she were teaching a little child that two plus two equals four.

"That is so... irrelevant! Don't be ridiculous!" Tsubomi retorted, snarling out the words even though she didn't want it to. She hated it if she lost her temper this much, but she couldn't control it if Yaya was being so incredibly idiotic.

"I'm not."

"Okay then. Now just get off me, would you?"

"No, I have a great view of your boobs here. I'm not going anywhere."

Tsubomi involuntarily crossed her arms in front of her chest. She would not let Yaya get some pleasure out of this, though she probably already was, seeing the sly smirk that was plastered on the brown-eyed woman's face.

Inhaling deeply in a feeble attempt to get her head clear from all the anger that was stored in this, Tsubomi could barely even try to remember which stupid arguement had caused this all.

"Yaya-chan, I'm asking you nicely one more time. Get off me, please."

Yaya leaned in closer and now captured the younger woman's wrists with her arms, pinning them on the floor above Tsubomi's head. Still straddling her and grinning coyly, she hovered her face just above the one of her lover's.

"Hmh... no."

"Yaya! Get off me!" Tsubomi finally snapped, desperately trying to break free from Yaya's hold, trashing and bucking wildly underneath her. But she just couldn't break loose, no matter how hard she tried.

"You could escape, if it weren't for your weak muscles."

"My muscles aren't weak! Your ass is just too fat!" the smaller girl scowled back, still trying her best to escape.

Yaya tightened the grip on Tsubomi's wrist, causing the youngster to growl for a bit.

"Now, don't be saying such things. That hurts," Yaya said, feigning sadness in her voice. She couldn't help but to grin very widely, so that really didn't had any effect.

"You know what hurts? Your big fat butt crushing me here!"

Yaya chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Tsubomi tried to avoid her at first but her lover had her pinned down good and she couldn't escape.

When Tsubomi felt Yaya's soft lips cover hers, she immediately calmed down, stopping her wild escapades. She felt the pressure on her wrists get away, and in return she felt Yaya's arms slipping underneath her and holding her. Tsubomi wrapped her now free arms around her lover's waist and pulled her down on top of her. She let her tongue slip trough her own and Yaya's lips, darting towards the elder woman's tongue. The kiss intensified when Yaya started her way up her shirt.

Tsubomi let out a moan when Yaya gently bit her bottom lip and proceeded to kiss her way down her neck, licking and biting ever so often, making more moans escape from the pinkette's throath.

Latching her lips back upon those of Tsubomi, she retracted her hands and hastily unbuttoned her blouse while staying liplocked with her girlfriend. Flinging the cloth away, her hands started to shove up Tsubomi's shirt. They parted for some time, until both Yaya and her lover had taken off their shirts.

Their quickly lips found eachother again and they started a heated tongue-wrestling match, the occasional bite and moan not unusual. Yaya's hands started roaming over Tsubomi's belly and waist, making the woman underneath her shudder. Grinning into the kisses they were sharing, she playfully traced her fingers up and down her stomach, earning another shudder.

Trying to control her breathing, Tsubomi dug her nails into the skin of Yaya's back as the latter had cupped one of her breasts and started to caress it.

"You know," Yaya said through kisses, her voice husky yet playful, "we could do some fun things with that Wiimote~"

"Yaya-chan, for Gods sake!"  
====

_****_====_**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! or Nintendo!**_  
====


End file.
